Heat of The Moment
by Loverofbothsexes5102
Summary: What do you get when you mix anger, frustration and a bit of sexual tension? A night of unbridled passion that's what. But seriously, don't make an angel angry- you may not survive the experience. Dean learns that anger and tension become something that he won't soon forget. A what if scenario, retelling of Season 5 episode 18.


Basically this started out as a parody of trashy romance novels put to Supernatural. It grew from a one pager to a massively drawn out smut scene. We in advance...SORRY...

Supernatural fanfic Cas x Dean Season 5 Ep. 18

A/N: THE FOLLOWING FIC WILL CONTAIN EXPLICIT MATERIAL. ALSO THIS IS MY (IRIS-REID92) FIRST LEMON HOPE YOU GUYS (THOSE THAT READ THE SCENE) THINK IS OK AND NOT TOO NEWBY-LIKE.

This is a collaboration between myself (Iris-Reid92) and Loverofbothsexes5102

Disclaimer: We don't own (as Dean would say) shit. Some transcript was used in the making of this fic

The night was dark, damp and the light rain didn't make the night any more enjoyable. After all the shit that he had been in, Dean deserved a little fucking redemption damn it! He quickly made his way to the main street to find some of the Zacharias' Cult freaks.

He spotted one saying, "The End is coming!"

He walked up to him determined and gruffly asked, "Do you know who I am?"

"You…You…"

"Yeah, I'm fuckin' Dean Winchester, call up one of your angel buddies," he said looking uncomfortable as the God freak starts praying.

"Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name…" But is stopped suddenly as Cas popped out of nowhere.

"You pray too loud," he said pulling Dean to the nearest alley.

Next thing Dean knows he is slammed against the wall hard, hard enough to take his breath away. Before he could even think of moving Dean had been forcibly moved until he was face to face with Cas.

"I rebelled for this?! So that you could surrender to them?" Cas said as he looked down at Dean with one fist clenched and the other aloft ready to strike.

Dean had never seen Cas so pissed.

"I gave everything for you. And this is what you give to me!" Cas said as he punched Dean across the face.

"Cas, please. Just…just do it!"

Dean closed his eyes in anticipation of the blow that was sure to come.

Dean felt instead Cas pull him up by the scruff of his shirt and was surprised when he felt Cas' warm lips on his. The lips that enveloped his own were dry but warm and froze him for a few seconds. The thoughts that were running through his head were "Fuck.., what the hell?" but was soon replaced by "But this is Cas, MY CAS." The taste, smell and feel of Cas enveloped him and spurred him to kiss Cas back. At first the kiss had taken Dean by surprise; but he soon realized that this kiss had rekindled his repressed feelings for his best friend. And soon realized that he had been in love with him for some time now.

Cas loosened his grip on his shirt and put his arms around Dean's middle until they were flush against each other. Dean tangled his fingers in Cas' hair and pulled him in to deepen the kiss. Dean licked Cas' bottom lip and heard a groan come from deep within Cas' throat. Cas opened his mouth inviting Dean in.

Dean eagerly licked and sucked on Cas' bottom lip and groaned as he felt Cas' tongue against his.

When the time came for him to pull for air Dean pulled away slowly and placed his forehead on Cas' forehead and said "Wow. Fuck Cas. That was..."

"I know," Cas said drawing in a deep breath.

"So…um…what do we do now?" Dean asked with false bravado.

Cas felt a streak of worry run through him like ice water and his resolve nearly crumbled at the thought that Dean might not want this.

'He did seem to enjoy that. But was he doing it out of desperation?' Cas thought as he pulled away from Dean.

Dean felt Cas' arm slip from his waist and grew concerned.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked Cas who had put some distance between them.

"No, I am making sure that you are certain that you want this," Cas said looking anxious.

In lieu of answering, Dean immediately closed the gap between them and pulled Cas down by the lapels of his coat for another heated kiss.

Cas put his arms around Dean's waist and held him close enjoying the warmth emanating from him.

Dean realizing how much he has wanted HIM, pulls Cas closer to him and slams him into the wall, Cas moaning at that.

He felt Dean's scruff on his face, which made him moan and want to glorify to his lord of all that was him, Dean.

Dean moved from his lips and pressed soft kisses down his neck.

"Dean…" Cas groaned

"You like that?"

Cas didn't deign a response to something that he felt didn't need any back.

Dean smirked against Cas' surprisingly soft, velvety skin and bit down on his pulse- knowing what kind of effect it would have on the Angel.

Cas gave a sudden shout at that and felt himself get impossibly hard.

"Dean" he groaned.

"Hmm." Dean responded by sucking on his earlobe.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private?" Cas panted above Dean, who only grinds him harder into the wall.

"Fuck yes" Dean sighed.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and takes him to the nearest motel room. The motel room was one of their average stops but being slightly cleaner than the ones the Winchesters were accustomed to.

"Cas, shouldn't we pay?" Dean asked stopping with one foot inside the room and smirked cockily when he saw Cas' piercing blue eyes that were smoldering and beautiful like a sunrise on a clear winter morning.

Cas took a few steps to Dean and took hold of his shirt and kissed him with a fervor that surprised Dean. Dean responded with a passion stemming from feelings long suppressed.

Cas felt Deans' teeth tug at his bottom lip and sucked at it, asking for entrance. Cas opened his mouth and Dean eagerly entered his mouth.

Dean marveled at the taste of Cas, which at once reminded him of the sky, air and utter freedom. He explored more of his cavern and groaned when Cas responded with an equally low groan- that went down like fire to his cock.

Dean at first started to tease and suck at Cas' tongue, which soon became a battle for domination with pushing and twisting both parties did to get their clothes of as fast as they could. Cas felt his trench coat being quickly taken off and he as the fast learner was he continued by taking off Deans' jacket all without stopping the heart-wrenching kiss.

Dean holding on to the collar of Cas' white button down shirt, kept on pushing Cas back until the back of his knees hit the end of the bed.

Cas finally understood how deep his feelings for this righteous man, the man he sacrificed EVERYTHING for couldn't believe that the things he had only imagine were coming true.

Dean took the last plunge and pushed Cas down on the bed with enough force that on any ordinary man would bruise and rattle, because heck he was going to take advantage of being as forceful as he wanted; a pleasure he couldn't take with a woman. Cas immediately brought Dean down to him and kissed him feverously, not being able to get enough of him.

"I need to get closer to you…not enough" He panted in between kisses.

Dean without a second though took Cas' button down shirt and quickly ripped it off ignoring the buttons that flew off separating the offensive garment. He laid himself down on top of Cas; one leg nestled between Cas's thighs and groaned at the feel of Cas' hardness on his own. Rubbing frantically, they both panted at the delicious friction that was building up between them. Cas took off his undershirt and Dean taking the hint, quickly took off his.

Cas stared in wonder at his beautiful man, a man he knew inside and out, knew every molecule and atom that made him because HE remade him when he saved him from hell; still knowing and experiencing his body was a different story altogether. He couldn't help but touch Dean's smooth, tan, hard upper body, one much different form his own.

He touched Dean's flat stomach and when he saw the slight hair leading down to places yet explored, he needed to see it, and see it now!

He popped open the button of his jeans and tugged impatiently to remove them. With a sudden grin on his face, Dean got up on his knees and got off the bed. He took of his boots and while looking at Cas, he shimmied his pants and black boxer briefs down his legs; his cock proudly standing up, full and at the ready. He heard a gasp come from the bed, seeing the hunger on Cas's face made Dean feel damn pleased.

Dean joined Cas again back on the bed and held himself above Cas. Cas with his stubble, a feverish look in his piercing blue eyes and dry, lush lips made quite a sight on the bed. Dean lowered himself down to slowly kiss his way down from his lips to Cas's chest, sucking and biting along the way. He encountered pink, taut nipples and couldn't stop himself to lick and nibble at one. Cas particularly responded when he did that.

"Dean, please," he begged at him, arching his back as he did so, Dean chuckled and went to the left nipple and bit down hard, hearing a muffled cry from Cas as he did so.

"God, I love it when you make those sounds baby"

"Dean please, don't use my father's name" CAs gasped out as Dean licked his belly button.

Dean kissed his stomach in apology and bit on the edge of Cas's hip bone that stuck out of his slacks. Slowly pulling the zipper he took out his cock- red, pulsating, with pre-come already coming out at the tip.

He wrapped his hand on his member which caused his lover's hips to buck off the bed.

"Dean" he groaned incoherently.

Dean smirking at the sight of Cas' head thrown back felt a great fire go coursing down his veins. Cas was squirming on the bed, his hands were grasping at the bed covers at each tug and pull of Dean's fingers. Dean tucked his member back in his pants, a groan of frustration coming from Cas.

Going further down his body, he slowly pulled Cas' slacks off, dress shoes first until all that was left were Cas' white briefs.

"Totally knew that you were a tightey-whitey type of guy Dean muttered when he saw Cas.

"I don't understand Dean, nor do I care to…just don't stop." Cas responded in his gruff voice that went impossibly deeper at each syllable.

Dean smiling took his teeth to the waistband of his white briefs and pulled it down, so that Cas' member stuck proudly out.

"Dean, I need you."

"Tell me what you need, Cas"

"I need to feel you inside me" Cas spoke rapidly and desperately showing just how much he needed him by rolling his hops.

"There should be some lubricant and condoms on the side table Dean."

"How did you..," Dean hesitantly asked at first, "you know what, I don't even wanna know."

He took the unbroken new bottle of lubricant and coated his fingers with it.

"I'm going to make you feel really good baby." Dean said to his lover.

"I trust you Dean"

In the end Dean realized that Cas was worth going to Hell, heaven and back again. And that his world would be empty and meaningless without him in it.


End file.
